With the continual rise in conventional energy costs, solar panels are becoming more popular in residential settings. Typically, residential systems involve the use of a number of solar panels interconnected and mounted to a rooftop, and can cover many thousands of square feet. Because typical systems operate at above 400 VDC, residential codes often require that each panel of the system, as well as the mounting equipment, be grounded.
Such arrays require a sufficiently strong mounting system to support the weight of the array and provide sufficient resistance to wind force. Tightly spaced panels effectively form a large surface area, which could result in damage to the panel, the mounting system, or both, under strong wind conditions. In addition, these systems must accommodate a range of surface types and conditions, including grassy fields, bare earth, cement slabs, and gravel or crushed rock.
Most panels are formed with an aluminum frame around the panel, with mounting holes in the aluminum frame on the back of the panel. The actual dimensions of the panels vary from manufacturer to manufacturer. Some panels are rectangular, while others have a more-square aspect ratio. As a result, the location of the mounting holes varies depending on the manufacturer and the specific product. Thus, the designer of the mounting structure must know the exact model of panel to be used to design an appropriate mounting structure.
For mounting hardware manufacturers, this may require the design of many different mounting brackets, increasing the costs associated with tooling and inventory control. Alternatively, some support structure configurations use special “clips” to attach the solar panels onto supporting rails. The clips slide on to the rail and are positioned in between the panels to secure the edges of the panels to the support rail. This, however, requires that the clips be slid onto the rail from the ends of the rail. If a panel is defective or damaged and needs to be replaced, it is difficult to remove only a single panel. This type of mounting system also often requires extensive on-site placement, measurement, and adjustment on the part of the system installers. Moreover, these clips do not utilize the manufacturers' mounting holes, and therefore the installations may not meet the manufacturers' installation guidelines and/or invalidate warranties. Finally, conventional mounting systems require a large number of components, which increases the dollar value of inventory that must be carried by an installer to be prepared for any specific installation.